Elysium: A Song of Fox and Hound
by kblueveins
Summary: Jon Snow was headed for the Night's Watch. Elysia Tyrell was considered one of the greatest assassins in the history of Westeros. It was probably the most inconvenient occurrence either of them had ever expected. And now, it would haunt them.
1. I

It was so cold. It took her a while to become adjusted to just how cold. The rest of the massive following King Baratheon required for traveling, including the Lannister family which she despised were well ahead of her and her hounds. She was meant to be the last at all times of traveling for safety purposes. It was her job to serve King Baratheon for the time being. At least until she found something more interesting to do. Elysia checked her left and right sides, making sure her hounds were behaving and still following her; which she found to no surprise that they most certainly were. She had yet to have seen a Direwolf, which was a bit disappointing. Elysia hoped that once they reached the Stark house she would spot them. It'd been her dream to see a Direwolf in the flesh. And maybe even covet one.

A man whom the Lannisters called the "Hound" came galloping towards her suddenly. She despised him as well. "Lady Tyrell, the King would like to inform you that we are approaching the Stark House." Elysia nodded her head, refusing to look the man in the eyes. He went back to his rightful place beside Sir Jaime Lannister, and soon enough they were stopping in front of the Stark castle doors. Elysia climbed off her black Stallion, approaching the rest of the group on foot as her hounds surrounded the Queen's carriage. Lady Cersei stepped out, overwhelmed by the twelve dogs that stood around her. She smiled, holding back a look of disgust as she turned to Elysia. "Lady Tyrell could you please get rid of your beasts? They are no longer needed for the time being."

"Certainly, Lady Cersei." Elysia replied, smiling as she hid her own face of disgust. The stablemen were already taking the horses to their stables, and were previously notified of Lady Tyrell's hounds accompanying the travel. Elysia whistled fiercely and all twelve of her canines formed two lines immediately behind her. She could hear a few gasps and whispers from her order and a small smirk graced her face. She followed the stablemen as her hounds followed her.

After half an hour of getting her hounds situated, Elysia found her way back to the other parties, still greeting. Apparently King Baratheon had immediately taken himself to the crypt to see his former lover, which stalled the proper introductions for the most part. Cersei's face was twisted into a pout, more so than usual and Elysia let the joyous feeling of Cersei's discontent fill her head. "And you must be Lady Elysia of the Tyrell's." A Lady of whom Elysia assumed was Catelyn Stark of Tully blood said to her. Elysia smiled and nodded. "And you must be Lady Catelyn. It is very nice to meet you." She was then introduced to all of the Stark children, two of which seemed to be the same age as Elysia herself. Elysia scrutinized the two eldest and could tell which was Robb Stark and which was the bastard son Jon Snow almost immediately. Catelyn's body language gave nothing shy of disgust. "Hello Lady Tyrell. I've heard much, much about you." Robb Stark said, approaching Elysia, and shaking her hand furiously. "I would love to talk strategies with you, as one future ruler to another." He said, smiling. Lady Catelyn beside him smiling as well. Gods, Elysia thought to herself. Jon Snow lurked in the back, and Elysia realized that while Eddard Stark wasn't around Lady Catelyn wouldn't allow a formal introduction of his bastard child. Elysia also realized that for some reason this didn't sit very well with her, and at the same time, she didn't care. A younger one came bounding towards Elysia, her head bowed in a shy nature. "And who are you?" Elysia said, smiling at the young girl.

"My name's Arya. My brothers have told me so much about you Lady Tyrell." Elysia giggled, "Have they?" She said, staring up at the two eldest. Robb blushed madly while Jon Snow merely gazed at her from the back. And she couldn't help but gaze back, until Robb Stark pulled her gaze away. "Well I've just told her the many stories about you that go around. You have been said to be a very remarkable person."

"Robb says you're amazing!" Arya jumps in and Elysia giggles.

"Arya!" Robb says, staring daggers at his youngest sister. Her eyes gaze back to Jon Snow, who smiles and then disappears behind the crowd of surrounding people.

The feast begins and Elysia is seated between Cersei and Princess Myrcella for reasons unknown. Any more of Cersei's vapid conversation with Jaime Lannister and she feels she would rather take an arrow to her own throat. Elysia spots the group of Direwolf she'd been admiring all day as they exit the giant feast hall, standing by the far door with the smallest leading, and she feels it is finally her chance to interact with them. "Excuse me Lord Stark, may I be excused? I musn't eat another bite."

"Nonsense Lady Tyrell, you are excused." King Baratheon says, taking a swig of his wine. "And I hope you sleep well Lady. I will call up your chamber maid in an hour if you'd like?" Lady Catelyn says, going to Elysia. "Thank you Lady Stark." Elysia says, smile plastered on her face before she is finally able to dip out of the hall. She leans against a wooden column, letting out a great sigh before looking around for the Direwolves. They are nowhere to be seen, however, she spots young Arya coming towards her.

"Lady Elysia!" She shouts running towards her, out of breath.

"Yes Arya?" She replies, looking down at the young girl.

"Lady Elysia I just wanted to know…" The girl says shyly, staring down at the ground.

"Well?"

"Well i-it hasn't been acknowledged yet and I-I just wanted to know because we've never had anyone dark of skin in Winterfell.

"Arya what are you doing out here!" Robb yells, following Arya until he approaches the two. He grabs Arya by the wrist. "Arya you can't just leave the hall whenever you'd like! You are in so much trouble! My apologies Lady Elysia. It seems my sister has completely forgotten her manners." He says, blushing yet again and flashing a sheepish grin. There was no denying the Tully blood shown in Robb Stark's face. He was certainly one of the most charming men Elysia had seen in a long time. "It's fine Robb. Arya and I were just having a conversation. The girl is curious. You can't blame her."

"Arya what did you ask her!"

"I just wanted to know!"

"Robb it is fine." Elysia says sternly, placing her hands on Robb's chest. She crouches down to Arya's height. "Arya, have you ever heard of the Dothraki?"

"Yes. The savages of Essos."

"Ary-" Robb begins to interject, his face red with embarrassment, until Elysia gives him a look of reassurance. "Yes. My mother was Dothraki. And Dothraki are darker skinned people. This is why."

"O-oh." Arya says, as if It were obvious. "Listen, we'll go riding tomorrow alright? And you can ask whatever questions you'd like. Would you like that?"

"I'd like that very much Lady Elysia!" She says. Robb looks at Elysia sheepishly again.

"Sorry once again for your bother. You must be tried from travel. Goodnight Lady Tyrell." He says, grabbing Arya and pulling her back to the hall. "No bother at all. Goodnight Stark." She says, smirking back at Robb as he misses a step and nearly trips over his own feet.

Elysia continues on her search for the Direwolves, and it isn't long until she spots the white one again. She follows behind him, walking through the stables where she comes across a figure kneeling down to pet the Direwolf. "You must be his owner." She whispers in the night to the figure who lifts its head to be no other than Jon Snow. Elysia is a bit shocked, having not seen the man since much earlier and never being formally introduced. "I'm sorry, I don't think we've met yet. I'm Elysia." She says, extending a hand to the bastard. He stands, wiping his hands on his clothes and shaking Elysia's hand. "Jon Snow, and I know exactly who you are."

"Do you?" Elysia says with a smirk.

Jon nods, "They call you the hound whisperer, the Dothraki-Tyrell assassin, avian eyes, just to name a few." He says, raising an eyebrow at Elysia and letting the smallest of smiles grace his face.

"And they call you the bastard son of Eddard Stark." Elysia says, a bit more harsh than intended. Jon's face drops. "I am jesting Snow. They don't speak of you at all." She says, once again too harshly. Elysia didn't know what she was doing. She hadn't meant to be so disrespectful. "I suppose you can't believe everything that you hear." He says, sad eyes dropping back down to his Direwolf."

"My Apologies. Snow. I didn't mean what I said."

"Of course you didn't. When my father is involved, no one ever does. And yet that never stops anyone."

"Really I am sorry."

"It's fine Lady Elysia."

Elysia grimaces, changing the subject of conversation. "So this is your Direwolf?"

"Yes."

"What is his name?"

"Ghost. How did you know it was male?"

"It is obvious." Elysia says, shrugging. She had wolves of her own in her pack. But nothing like this. "He's remarkable." She breathes, reaching down to pet the Direwolf between the ears.

"You probably sho… Wow." Jon says, watching Elysia interact with Ghost. "You really are the Hound whisperer." Elysia follows Jon to the stables and she scrutinizes Jon in the candle light provided. 'Stark really knows how to make them.' She thinks to herself, gazing at the back of Snow's curly mop.

Minutes of comfortable silence go by before Elysia let's another sentence slip out of her mouth. "So what do you plan to do? I'm sure your brother will be taking Lord Stark's place." Elysia's eyes widen and she holds her head. 'Foolishfoolishfool'. Jon gulps, "Uh, well I plan on-"

"No, I'm sorry Snow, you don't have to answer that. I-I didn't mean to say that either." She says, not looking up from holding her head. She feels Jon place his hand on her shoulder and her whole body runs hot. She can feel his proximity and it doesn't sit very well with her. Her throat is burning and Elysia doesn't bother trying to clear it. She was the Dothraki-Tyrell assassin. The bastard son of Eddard Stark should not dry her throat or make her head swim and her chest fuzzy.

"It is okay Lady Elysia… I plan to take the black." Jon says, prideful, his hand still resting on her shoulder, thumb to collar bone. Elysia lifts her head finally, gulping. She was back to her composed self. "Yes. Like your uncle, Benjen Stark." It was now Jon's turn to be shocked once again. "Yes. Like my uncle."

"Well. If you don't mind I will be retiring now Snow. You have been good in company but the chamber maids Lady Catelyn have assigned for me are probably waiting. I bid you good night Jon Snow."

"And you, Lady Tyrell." Jon replies, smiling the lightest of smiles and turning to look at Elysia with his beautiful sad eyes.

Elysia had found her bed chambers, closest to the stable and her hounds, and found that the chamber maids were indeed waiting for her when she arrived. She'd taken a bath, changed her clothes, and sent the chamber maids away when she decided to take a walk through the Stark halls out of pure curiosity. Her bed chamber was one on the farthest end, which gave her a fair amount to walk throughout the surprisingly warm halls of the Stark house. She'd walked past a few locked doors already, continuing on until moments later she heard footsteps approaching. Elysia dipped into one of the door ways of a room, listening. There were two sets of foot steps and she peaked her head out of the archway to see the two figures walking away from her and decided to follow. She was already good at what she does, yet the fact that Elysia had left her shoes in her bed chambers gave her even more range for a closer proximity. She discovered that she was following Cersei and Jaime Lannister.

"Not now you idiot!" Cersei whispered, and Sir Jaime wrapped his hands around the Queen's waist. It was off, but Elysia continued to follow, silently slipping between corridor archways to keep herself unknown.

"Then when?" Jaime Lannister pouted, moving his hands up Cersei's frame and to her neck. He pushed Cersei against the same wall Elysia was on, and she tucked her body as far into the door way as possible, holding her breath. They kissed and Cersei exhaled heavily, Jaime covering her mouth to silence her.

"Quiet!" He whispered, hearing the slightest sound beside him. Elysia refused to breathe, refused to move, until the suspicion was gone. Jaime Lannister returned to his previous task; his hand disappearing under Cersei's dress, and Elysia found the door she'd been hiding in front of unlocked, slipping inside. She turned, back pressed against the door. Her eyes widened at the person standing before her.

"Ely-"

"Don't say anything Snow!" She whispered, crossing the room immediately to cover his mouth before he could say anything else. It was then that Elysia realized she'd come in with Jon changing into his night clothes. He was half naked, and mumbling into Elysia's hand. He tried ripping her hand from his mouth, but he couldn't deny her strength. "Quiet Jon! I promise to remove my hand so long as you promise to speak very, very quietly." Jon Snow stomped his foot, reaching for the sword still attached to his waist. Before his hand could even reach the scabbard, Elysia pulled a small dagger from her thigh holster, holding it to his neck. "Don't even think about it." She said through her teeth. Snow put his hands up defensively, nodding in agreement to Elysia's orders. She slowly pulled her hand away from his mouth. "What in the Gods are you doing?" He whispered furiously.

"I didn't stumble into your bed chambers purposely Snow. I gained interest in something, and I needed a place to hide." She says, smoothing out her night gown, her eyes falling onto Jon's chest.

"Well… you can't just go running into any room you'd like wherever you go." Snow said, his eyes following hers.

"Really?" Elysia said, eyes shooting up to Jon's face. "And you're giving _me_ orders?" She said sternly, eyes fixed on his.

"I suppose I can't, can I?" Snow whispered, reaching up to twirl his fingers in Elysia's hair. Elysia closed her eyes, grabbing Jon's hand and pulling it away from her.

"No. You can't."

"Lady Elysia, correct me if I'm wrong but you're from the South?"

"Yes. I am from Highgarden. Almost as south as one can go."

"So you must be accustomed to the warmth. Tell me, is it cold for you here in Winterfell?" He asked, looking harshly into Elysia's eyes. Elysia licked her lips.

"No. It is not cold in Winterfell. It is cold in the south. The south is filled with ice. But here, I feel the hearth burning my breast" Her eyes bore back into Jon's, and her hands rested on his chest. "Snow did you know I've named all twelve of my hounds?"

"Have you?" He replies, pushing himself closer to the breath taking woman before him. "You can't help the warmth can you?" He adds, his hands gracing her neck.

"Would you like to hear their names?" She says, closing her eyes as her throat burns once again. She bites her lip, "No. No I can't."

"Maybe some other time." Jon says, before Elysia's back hits the stone wall, his lips pushed forcibly onto her own. Jon knew he was nowhere in his right mind. One minute he was willing to put his sword to this mysterious woman, and the next he wanted nothing more than to ravish her very being. The severe differences between the two engrossed the young man as his hands crawled everywhere they weren't supposed to and his eyes were transfixed on her own. There was a conflict inside of him, burning a hole in his chest. Suddenly things were much more complicated then they ought to be and a million things flashed through his mind. He pulled at the leather tie on her night gown, letting it open in the front and his lips immediately fell on her collarbone. His hands moved up her skirt, pulling her thigh holster off and grazing his calloused fingers over her thigh. Jon had never experienced a woman this way before. His breath hitched in his throat and his skin itched with excitement. Elysia's fingers ran down his chest, grabbing at his arms as she pressed her lips once again against his. His hands moved under her skirt and slipped between her thighs.

"Do you understand what you're getting yourself into Snow?" Elysia said, grabbing Jon's wrist.

"Do you have something to inform me of Lady Tyrell?" Jon said with a smirk, grabbing Elysia's hand and fitting his fingers between hers.

"Oh quit it with the Lady Tyrell!" Elysia said, kissing Jon once again. "I'm standing in the chambers of the bastard son of Lord Eddard Stark. How often do you think things like this occur for me?"

"Oh I don't know _Elysia, _you are able to come and go as you please." His hand fell from hers as his eyes did.

"Jon. Snow, look at me." She commanded, Jon's face lifting to look her in her avian eyes. "For God's sake I've told you already. And I'm here. Bare." She says, staring at Jon's forever sad eyes. She bring her lips to his, finally letting go of Jon's hand as it slips back between her thighs.


	2. II

Elysia pulls back on her arrow, lining it up and aiming it perfectly in a millisecond and releasing it as it hits the middle of the target directly, splitting it in half from sheer force. She sighs, shaking her free hand and staring back at the mess of arrows she'd purposely littered the target with. Usually target practice; along with her many other skills, freed her of whatever was on her mind at the time. This was the main reason she'd become an assassin. Her skills had proved to be hobbies of relaxation in the past. And it shocked Elysia to find that a bit of target practice had left her jumbled mind un-phased.

"Fuck." She spat the word, closing her eyes and holding her head in her hands. She tried to shake the images from her head. It wasn't working. It hadn't been working all morning. Last night was a mistake. Elysia was absolutely sure of it. She just wasn't sure how she could've thought it was a good idea in the first place. Her head hadn't been on straight. At least she didn't sleep with the bastard. That would've been the only way it could have possibly been any worse. Elysia shook the unwanted thoughts of the sullen eyes that somehow lured her and the calloused hands she ached to be touched by again. No. She pulled another arrow from her quiver and placed it inbetween her fingers and bow. She lined up again, aiming to shoot the arrow through the previous one that split the target.

"I hear you once took out fifty men holding you captive; all by yourself."

Elysia jumps and her arrow slips from her fingers, flying off into a nearby tree, her bow slipping from her hands as well.

"I'm sorry, did I frighten you Lady?" Robb Stark says from behind, placing his hands on Elysia's shoulders. She slightly jumps from the contact as well, turning to face the Stark.

"Just a bit." She smirks, running her fingers through her hair and reaching down to pick up her bow.

"Here- let me." Robb says, also reaching to grab the weapon. He grabs it before Elysia is able to, and she shoots up to avoid the awkward hand touching. Robb scrutinizes the weapon before handing it back to her.

"Are you really able to do much damage with this thing? All by yourself?" He says, weighing the object in his hands.

"You have to know the human body. Where to aim to perform the most damage… how to aim and emboss to kill. How do you think I was able to take out those fifty men?"

"So the stories are true."

"Yes. Of course the bigger ones never get around. People have too much pride to let it get out."

"The bigger ones?" Robb says, raising his eyebrows with curiosity. A small smirk graces Elysia's face. She never meant to brag. Didn't mean she didn't love it.

"I've assassinated whole war sites." Elysia replies, nonchalantly. Robb is taken aback.

"You couldn't-"

"But I have Stark. Of course, with the help of my dogs... Speaking of which, do you mind we make our way to the stables? I must feed them."

"No need to be testy Lady Elysia. The stablemen will take care of them." Robb says matter-of-a-fact-ly.

"You do not understand Stark. They will only eat if I feed them." Elysia says, shooting back at him. Robb smiles sheepishly. He was good at it. He could feel himself striking out with this one. And he was really drawn to this mysterious and cunning woman.

"Right. My apologies. I shall let you tend to them. But save me some time later this night. I'd love to speak with you more." He says, and Elysia nods, smiling at him.

She continues on her walk to the stables pushing all thoughts of Robb Stark out of her mind until inevitably she sees Jon's face in her head again. She sighs and hits her head with her palm. Coming here was a bad idea. If she hadn't recognized that while silently climbing out of Jon Snow's bed in the early hours of the morning, she was coming to the realization once again. Luckily she reached the stables and a huge smile spread across her face when she came to her hounds. They jumped up upon her presence and as she opened the stable, jumped on her, pushing her to the ground. She giggled, petting the dogs as they jumped happily and licked her face.

"Want to introduce me now?" The familiar voice says from behind. It fills the pit of her stomach with butterflies. That is, if the butterflies donned wings of knives. She turns to see Jon with Ghost. He's petting his own Direwolf, dressed in his heavy northern coats with a smile that stretches across his face. Elysia's immediate instinct is to let the infectious smile take over her own face. However, her right sense of mind hits her before natural instinct and she turns back around, ignoring Jon. Maybe if she just pretended last night did not happen, he would go away and things could go back to normal. Elysia knew the thought was cowardly and childish, yet that didn't stop her from believing it with ever fiber of her being. "So you're choosing to simply ignore me? Fine. Isn't like I'm not used to it." He added, voice dropping. Elysia had a feeling he wasn't finished. Yet she continued to interact with her dogs silently. "You know what I'm not used to though? Women crawling out of my bed chambers in the early hours of the morning." Jon spat, venom laced in his words. She knew then she couldn't leave those words alone.

"Well it was a mistake! Everything that happened, everything said, I didn't mean any of it Snow! I did not think I needed to spell it out for you!" She said, getting up and facing the man, lapsed to find that he was only a few inches away. She took a few steps back and crossed her arms. Her dogs littered around her, attentive and baring their teeth while growling at Jon and Ghost. Ghost growled back and Jon's eyes were brimmed with a heavy anger, his fists bawled in frustration.

"I don't believe you."

"Well you should!"

"Well I don't! Last night you wanted me. You can not deny it. And you can not pretend like it did not happen. You are the Dothraki-Tyrell assassin. Daughter of Koun Tyrell knight and watcher of the south at Highgarden. I may be a bastard but I am no fool."

"And what do you suppose we do about it Jon Snow?"

"I-"

"Do not continuously throw my title on me as if it satisfies my honesty!" She says, crossing her arms and keeping her voice level in control as she spews the words from her mouth. Elysia's body tenses and her eyes shift down and back up at Jon, boring into his own as new dogmatic expression dons her face. It was as if she didn't have control over her own actions when this man was involved. Even now she was trying her very best not to let the emotions shouting at her get the best of her demeanor. And seeing as she'd only known him for a day it wasn't sitting very well with her. Nevertheless, she took the few steps forward to close the space between the two of them, and cupped Jon's face in her right hand, clad in her leather shooting glove. His eyes glowed with confusion and allurement.

"Was my bed chamber not to your liking lady Tyrell?" He prompts, grabbing Elysia's hand from his face and lacing his fingers between hers.

"Do not jolt me Snow." She says, pulling her hand from his. His eyes light up even more and he leans into Elysia, his breath ghosting her ear.

"You do not frighten me lady Elysia. Wasps do not frighten me. And the barred fangs of your hounds do not frighten me. And the arrows of your tongue certainly entice me rather than frighten me." He whispers, his deep voice reverberating through her body and Elysia feels her legs will give out any moment. Her breath hitches in her throat. Her eyes are searching his for a falsity that doesn't exist and she clutches the hide of his coat to keep herself steady. A dog is scratching at her leg with its paw but Elysia is too absorbed in Jon, whose breath is still ghosting her skin and warming her neck. He closes his eyes and inhales, "You smell of orange blossom and earth." Licking and biting his lips. She is emitting vulnerability, something she'd assumed herself immune to. She was at war with herself, and Elysia didn't know if she wanted to scream at him for his blunt actions or let him take her right in front of the barren stables. She is still speechless, and afraid that if she didn't produce sound soon she'd gone mute.

"It's driving me absolutely mad." He adds, voice hoarse. Their heavy breathing is present in the cold air and a moment of silence ensues as they suffer piercing eyes from one another before Jon embraces the tan woman with such force, they both almost stumble to the ground. His lips impulsively find hers and they kiss wildly, Jon's teeth clashing against Elysia's, one hand around her waist, another holding her cheek. Their lips are crushed against one another, noses brushing furiously as Elysia parts her lips to let the bastard invade her mouth and destroy every inch of inhibition she had been building up all morning. Elysia bites his lip and soft groans spill from his mouth.

"Lady Elysia!" A voice none other than Robb Stark shouts. Elysia's eyes fly open and in an instant Jon is grabbing her by her shoulders and pushing her away. They exchange glances and heavy breaths. Robb appears moments later, taking in the tense feeling in the air. He suspects something but continues his orders, "I'm sorry for interrupting you Lady Elysia, but my mother asked that I come to find you. She says that it is very important. Jon, what are you doing out here?" Robb asks, looking back and forth at the two, a bewildered expression on his face.

"I was just showing El- the Lady where to feed her hounds." Jon says, a look of despair on his face again. Robb's face lightens,

"Ahh. Well I can help her now. Since I must bring her to mother anyway. If that is alright with you Lady Elysia?"

"Yes." Elysia says, staring at Jon as she answers Robb. She can feel his eyes boring into her from her left and she shakes herself from the trance Snow has pulled her under, turning to Robb. She smiles at him, grabbing his hand.

"Yes, of course Robb!" She says, giving him the sweetest look she could muster. And Jon knows it is all an act as the two walk away hand in hand, Elysia's hounds trailing behind her, yet he can not help the pang of pathetic jealousy he feels. Robb turns around, a smug look on his face and Jon gives his brother a thumbs up.

Elysia enters the room she is brought to, a high tower with many stares to climb, Robb taking her the way there.

"She's inside. Don't forget our plans for later. I'd like to take you somewhere special." Robb says in a nervous whisper. Elysia nods, smiling at him and she kisses him on the cheek before going into the room.

"We have made a few decisions about your stay Lady Tyrell." Lady Catelyn says after the two of them are alone in an empty library.

"Have you discussed this with the King?" Elysia replies, absentmindedly grazing her hands over one of the swords engraved with the Stark Sigil decorating the wall.

"Yes. Since my husband is leaving for King's Landing, we will need someone with a watchful eye over Winterfell and I would be honoured if you'd choose to protect my family."

"The honour would be all mine Lady Stark." Catelyn smiles at Elysia and she can feel the ulterior motive in calling her here. She doesn't know if she should address it or not. She decides on the former.

"Lady Catelyn is there another reason you are having me stay in your household?" Elysia asks lightheartedly, trying to send a trusting vibe.

"Not particularly." She replies nonchalantly, looking away from Elysia.

"Oh. My apologies."

"Is there another reason you would like to stay Lady Tyrell?" Catelyn asks, a quizzical look on her face.

_Well. I think I may be falling quite hard for the man you despise. _Elysia thinks to herself, a smug smile on her face. "No. Not particularly." She shoots back. Catelyn smiles.

"How are you enjoying the north?" She asks, changing the subject.

"It is most certainly different, however I think I am falling in love with it." She replies with double meaning.

"That is wonderful. We could use someone like you in these walls. Beautiful, intelligent..."

"Thank you Lady." Elysia says, blushing.

"You are very welcome. And how is my boy treating you?"

"Robb? Very well Lady Catelyn."

"That is good. I'm sure it has come to no surprise that he has taken a very quick liking to you."

"Y-yes Lady Stark."

"And how would you feel about being a Stark yourself?" Lady Catelyn shoots. Elysia's eyes widen.

"Well, I-"

"You do not need to answer that question Lady Tyrell. I am jesting." Catelyn interrupts, laughing and taking the strain from the turn in the conversation. "Besides, I have kept you long enough. You are to meet with the king. I will take you to him."


End file.
